


Hesitations

by Kalloway



Series: And then after... [2]
Category: Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade | Teknoman
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: David, on his own inexperience with certain sex acts.





	Hesitations

**Author's Note:**

> Table 2 - Mouth

He wanted to do this for Dead End - he did! David just didn't want it to be a big deal, or overthink, or... Well, he didn't want Dead End to think that he was the problem or that there even was a problem. 

David was sure he wasn't opposed to sucking on Dead End's cock. He certainly didn't mind touching it, though he'd been hesitant at first because he simply wasn't experienced. Sure, he knew how to touch himself, but Dead End was different and David just wanted to give Dead good experiences...

It just needed to happen, in the heat of the moment, and David knew he needed to let go and not care if he sucked at sucking the first time. Dead End would guide him, and probably gently tease him, and then get into it...

The more David thought about it, the less comfortable his jeans got, but at least he was alone. Dead End would be back before too long, and... 

Maybe he could get Dead to suck on him. Hands-on - mouth-on - training. They could suck on each other's cocks and see what happened. That would solve the problem. That would be fun... 

And, as it turned out, it worked out rather perfectly, at least as far as first-times went.


End file.
